falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ken Lee
|tag skills =Unarmed: 100% Melee Weapons: 100% |derived =Hit Points: 90 Experience Points: 350 Armor Class: 23 Action Points: 9 Carry Weight: 200 lbs Melee Damage: 2 Sequence: 14 Healing rate: 1 |proto = |dialogue =Fckenlee.msg }} Ken Lee is the adviser of the Emperor of the ShiThe Chosen One: "{107}{}{Who are you?}" Ken Lee: "{120}{}{I am Ken Lee. I am the advisor to the Emperor of the Shi. I bring forth the wisdom of the Emperor. And who are you?}" The Chosen One: "{106}{}{You?}" Ken Lee: "{114}{}{I am Ken Lee, advisor to the Emperor. And you, my friend, appear to be simpleminded, so remember this: if you seek the Enclave, then you must take the Poseidon tanker to it. You'll need fuel for the tanker. You have my blessing.}" (Fckenlee.msg) in Fallout 2. Background Ken Lee appears much like any other bureaucrat: Short, stocky, and wearing glasses. The only element that doesn't fit is the half-smile, which is more than most bureaucrats can manage (and his travels to New Reno).Ken Lee: "{152}{}{Ah, yes! I have seen some of your movies. Yet surely this is not your real name?}" The Chosen One: "{153}{}{Sure it is.}" Ken Lee: "{158}{}{Surely you must give me more credit than that. I know how the "biz" works. I have traveled to New Reno before.}" The Chosen One: "{159}{}{Okay, my name is}" "{212}{}{.}" (Fckenlee.msg) His official position in the Shi is that of adviser to their leader, the Shi Emperor. From his position in the Steel Palace, Ken Lee brings the wisdom of the Emperor to his subjects, acting as screen for their ruler, permanently hidden from prying eyes.Ken Lee: "{100}{}{You see a stocky Shi man who looks like he's full of knowledge.}" "{101}{}{You see Ken Lee, advisor to the Emperor.}" "{102}{}{You see a stocky Shi man waring glasses and a half-smile.}" (Fckenlee.msg)The Chosen One: "{108}{}{What is this place?}" Ken Lee: "{125}{}{This is the Steel Palace of the Emperor. This is the heart of Shi-town.}" The Chosen One: "{126}{}{And where is the Emperor?}" Ken Lee: "{143}{}{The Emperor remains hidden from prying eyes. As my job is to act as the Emperor's screen, I cannot and will not tell you where he is.}" (Fckenlee.msg) The reason for that is simple: The Emperor is not a human being. He, or rather, it, is a supercomputer salvaged from the Shi-huang-ti, the submarine that brought the Shi to San Francisco in the first place. Ken Lee consults the computer and makes decisions based on its predictions. His style of rule is therefore calm and rational. Even when it comes to the most hated enemy of the Shi, the Hubologists, he is calm and to the point. He is also fully aware of the existence of the Enclave and Navarro, as well as the technologies at their disposal, but not the extent of their plans.Ken Lee: "{161}{}{Excellent. This is what I require of you: there is a small military base north of here, called Navarro. There are numerous vertibirds there. We need plans and blueprints to manufacture some of our own. Fetch those and you will be on your way to seeing the Emperor.}" Ken Lee: "{170}{}{You must complete a second test: the Hubologists are our enemies. Their leader, AHS-9, has been abducting and brainwashing our children. Kill him for the good of the Shi and I shall tell you how to speak to the Emperor.}" (Fckenlee.msg) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Shi need plans for a vertibird from Navarro: Ken uses the Shi's need for a Vertibird as a challenge for the Chosen One to find some blueprints of a vertibird and bring them to the Shi. * Kill the AHS-9: The last task needed to meet with the Shi Emperor is to kill the leader of the Hubologists. Inventory Appearances Ken Lee appears only in Fallout 2. References Category:San Francisco characters Category:Shi characters Category:Fallout 2 human characters es:Ken Lee ru:Кен Ли uk:Кен Лі zh:Ken Lee